Service providers deliver many different types of services to consumers over broadband networks, including video (e.g., television, movies, sporting events), music, telephone, and Internet data service. These services are received and/or consumed using various electronics devices such as set-top boxes, digital home communications terminals, residential gateways, digital music receivers, personal computers, personal digital assistants, digital telephones, etc. Since the provider typically charges a subscriber for these services, theft of service is generally a concern for providers. Theft may be outright, as when the electronic device is cloned, and both the clone and the original receive the service, or the theft may be a result of “subletting” or renting a device. For example, depending on the pricing structure of the service, the service provider may lose revenue when a subscriber registers more than one device with the service provider, then “sublets” or rents one of the devices to a neighbor. Thus, a need arises for these and other concerns to be addressed.